Patch Notes
This page links to all of the patch notes since OT2. Update V44 - November 1, 2017 *HUD & UI Rework **Complete overhaul of the in-game HUD. ***Added settings that allow players to modify the HUD for their needs. More settings will be added in future patches. ***This is the first iteration of the new HUD, it will be further iterated in the future patches. *Jungle Rework *Reworked Grux, Gideon and TwinBlast. Update V44.1 - November 7, 2017 *Bug fixes. Update V44.3 - November 20, 2017 *Lanes have been reworked, brought back 2v2 and 1v1 side lanes. *Minions have been reworked and got a new appearance. *Balance changes for a lot of heroes, cards and mechanics. *UI changes. Update V44.4 - December 5, 2017 *New Twinblast and Wukong skins. *Bug fixes. *Card tweaks. Update V44.6 - December 12, 2017 * released. *Winterfest 2017 *Balance changes and bug fixes. Update V43 - September 21, 2017 *''Monolith Rising'' Update *Monolith got a visual update. *Balance changes for a lot of heroes and cards. *Removed the Amber Link. *Jungle camps reworked. *QoL changes. *Easier progression for new players. *Bots got an update. Update V43.2 - October 3, 2017 *Nerfed Unstable Cyborg. *Bug fixes. Update V43.3 - October 10, 2017 *Shadow's Eve 2017 *Balance changes for most heroes and cards. *Bug fixes. Update V43.4 - October 17, 2017 *Dekker's Stasis Bomb bug has finally been fixed. *New Store Content and Loot Crate skins. *Reenabled Wukong. *Bug fixes. Update V43.5 - October 24, 2017 *Store Update. *Shadow's Eve Mega Bundle Update V42 - August 8, 2017 *''The New Dawn'' Update *Complete rework of the Card system. *New Attribute and Gem system. *Universal decks. *Iggy and Scorch reworked. *Rampage reworked. *Masteries reworked. *All heroes and mechanics rebalanced. *Grux Box Banner event. *Celebration Sale *Loot Crate Update Update V42.1 - August 15, 2017 *New Aurora skin. *Bug fixes. Update V42.2 - August 22, 2017 *Old Monthly Mega Vault skins returned and are available for purchase. Update V42.3 - August 29, 2017 * released. *Balance changes. *A lot of QoL changes. *Changed the Mastery system for it to be easier for new players to progress. Update V42.4 - September 5, 2017 *New skins and emotes. *Bug fixes. Update V42.5 - September 12, 2017 * hero week. Update V41 - June 28, 2017 * released. *UI Changes *Coop and Solo playlist difficulties. *Morigesh, Phase and Revenant nerfs. *Stasis Gem nerf. *Hero changes. *New Loot Crate Variants. *Bug fixes. Update V41.1 - July 5, 2017 *New Store Content *Loot Crate Update *Wraith buff Update V41.2 - July 11, 2017 *New Store Content Update V41.3 - July 18, 2017 * released. *Loot Crate Update Update V41.4 - July 25, 2017 *New Store Content *Zinx buff *Loot Crate Update Update V41.5 - August 1, 2017 *New Kwang skin *New Banners Update V40 - May 16, 2017 *''A New Age'' Update * released. *New Novaborn skin for Greystone. *Massive balance update that balances most heroes and cards. *A new notification that informs you that action was taken against a player you reported. *Reworked Offlane's Gold Buff. Update V40.1 - May 23, 2017 *New Limited Time Iggy Banner. *New Grim.EXE skin. *New emotes. *Bug fixes. Update V40.2 - May 31, 2017 *New Loot Crate Variants. *New Rosewood Kwang skin. *Bug fixes. Update V40.3 - June 6, 2017 * released. *New Sevarog skin. *New Loot Crate Variants. *Bug fixes. Update V40.4 - June 13, 2017 * New Wukong skin. * New Emotes. * Updated Loot Crates * Bug fixes and UI changes. Update V40.5 - June 20, 2017 *New Loot Crate Variants. Update V39 - April 4, 2017 * released. *Monolith updated. *Prime Cards reworked. *Bug fixes and UI changes. Update V39.1 - April 11, 2017 *Home Screen and Post Match screen updates. *Daily Quests. **Stars and Star Chests. *New emotes. *Morigesh nerf. Update V39.2 - April 18, 2017 *New Shellshock Gadget Skin and new Skin Variations. *Removed Boosts from Loot Crates. *Bug fixes. Update V39.3 - April 25, 2017 * released. *New Rogue skin for Sparrow. *Reduced the effectiveness of the Prime Buff. *Reduced respawn times. *Longer movement speed penalty when attacking. *Updated Loot Crates. *Bug fixes. Update V39.4 - May 2, 2017 *New Rogue skin for Kallari. *Feng Mao and Gideon emotes. *Revenant Bug Fixes *Moved Raptor Camp Update V39.5 - May 9, 2017 *New First Guardian Feng Mao skin. *New Rouge Kallari skin variations. *Updated Loot Crates Update V38 - February 21, 2017 * released. *The Fey and Riktor balance changes. *Bug fixes. *UI changes. Update V38.1 - February 28, 2017 *Instant Replay returned. *Lt. Belica and Steel balance changes. *Bug fixes. Update V38.2 - March 7, 2017 *New Skin Variations exclusive to Loot Crates *Bug fixes Update V38.3 - March 14, 2017 *Year One Celebration * released. *Massive balance update that balances most heroes and cards. *Banners *Chests *New Daily Login Rewards Update V38.4 - March 21, 2017 *New Tribal Vibe Narbash skin *Updates to Loot Crates **New Skin Variations exclusive to Loot Crates *Minor adjustments to Serath and Yin. *Hero bug fixes Update V38.5 - March 28, 2017 *New Zechin Huntress Sparrow skin. *New emotes. *Hero bug fixes. Update V37 - January 31, 2017 * released. * Deathstreak changes. * New team comms. * Bug fixes. Update V37.1 - February 7, 2017 * Carnival of Hearts 2017 * Balance changes. * Bug fixes. Update V37.2 - February 14, 2017 * Loot Crate Update * Ansel and HDR Support * Bug fixes. Update V36 - January 10, 2017 * released. * Major bug fixes. * Card balance updates. Update V36.1 - January 17, 2017 * New skins and emotes. * Greystone, Steel and Sparrow balance changes. Update V36.2 - January 24, 2017 * New skins. * New Bundles tab in the store. * Various clipping, mesh and animation issue fixes. Update V35 - December 6, 2016 * Monolith Update * All heroes, cards and mechanics rebalanced. Update V35.1 - December 13, 2016 * Card Crafting * Loot Crates * Balance changes. Update V35.1.1 - December 20, 2016 * Balance changes. Update V35.1.2 - January 3, 2017 * Balance changes. Update V34 - November 8, 2016 * DeathCam and viewing the Draft Lobby within Replays. * Doomsday Steel skin updated. * PS4 Pro support. * Bug fixes. Update V34.1 - November 15, 2016 * released. * Bug fixes. Update V34.2 - November 22, 2016 * New skins and emotes. * New Auto Equip feature. Update V34.3 - November 29, 2016 * Winterfest 2016 Update V33 - October 18, 2016 * Interactive Tutorial added as a playlist option. * New skins added. * Minion changes. * New game features added. Update V33.1 - October 25, 2016 * released. * Tutorial and UI fixes. Update V33.2 - November 1, 2016 * New skins. * Bug fixes. Update V32 - September 27, 2016 * Travel Mode speed has been reduced from 880 to 750. * Killing Orb Prime Guardian now grants the OP buff to the entire team that kills it. ** You no longer need to deliver the buff to the Altar, the buff activates immediately. * Additional match length iterations. Update V32.1 - October 4, 2016 * released. * Structure nerfs. Update V32.2 - October 11, 2016 * Shadow's Eve 2016 * Reverted the structure changes from .32.1. Update V31 - September 6, 2016 * Jungle rework for models, animations, FX and sounds for all jungle minions * Card reworks. * Kallari and Gadget buffs. Update V31 Stability - September 10, 2016 * All changes of .31.1 have been added, minus Lt. Belica and emotes. * Stability updates. Update V31.1 - September 13, 2016 * released. * New Emotes for sale. * Additional match length iterations. Update V31.2 - September 20, 2016 * Minion changes. * Prime Orb Guardian health reduced. Update V30 - August 11, 2016 * Hydroverser and Traitor's Touch have been reworked. * Gideon and Muriel changes. * Bug fixes. Update V30.1 - August 23, 2016 * released. * Match length improvements. Update V30.2 - August 30, 2016 * New Epic Rare cards. * Death timer changes. Update V29 - July 26, 2016 * Rampage and Twinblast nerfs. * Khaimera buff. * Ranger health nerfs. * Lifesteal, Physical/Energy Damage and Attack Speed card stats reduced. * Casters attack damage buffs. * Card reworks. * Bug fixes. Update V29.1 - August 2, 2016 * released. * Bug fixes. Update V28 - June 30, 2016 * Travel mode changes - removed root, now activates automatically. * Defensive dunking added. * Minion and tower changes. * Daily and weekly reward system. * New UI. * Starter decks adjusted. * Hero buffs and nerfs. Update V28.1 - July 12, 2016 * released. * Bug fixes. Update V28.2 - July 19, 2016 * New cards. * Bug fixes. Update V27 - June 14, 2016 * New Draft Mode. * All heroes rebalanced. * CP distribution changes. * Bug fixes. Update V27.1 - June 21, 2016 * released. * Bug fixes. Update V27.2 - June 28, 2016 * New cards. * Bug fixes. Update V26 - May 24, 2016 * Tank Balance Pass * Player Ratings system. * New Skins. * Critical Hit Chance and Bonus nerf. * First time tips for new players. * Bug fixes. Update V26.1 - May 31, 2016 * released. * Rampage nerf. * Deck Builder clarity updates. * Bug fixes. Update V26.2 - June 6, 2016 * Bug fixes. Update V25 - May 10, 2016 * Support Balance Pass * released. * New card packs. * New art. * New sounds. Update V25.1 - May 17, 2016 * New cards. * Bug fixes. Update V24 - April 21, 2016 * released. * Movement Speed changes. * Card Linking system. * Bug fixes. EUpdate V24.1 - April 26, 2016 * New cards. * Murdock nerfs. * Bug fixes. Update V23 - April 6, 2016 * Private Matches. * Various tweaks and bug fixes. Update V22 - March 29, 2016 * Fighter Balance Pass. * released. Update V21 - March 21, 2016 * Various tweaks and bug fixes. Update V20 - March 14, 2016 * Early Access started. * Hero Master challenges that unlock skins and various rewards. Update OT10 - March 4, 2016 * Jungle Buff reworks. * New uncommon cards. * Various changes and bug fixes. Update OT10.2 - March 8, 2016 * New uncommon cards. * Murdock, Sparrow and Twinblast nerfs. * Various changes and bug fixes. Update OT9 - February 26, 2016 * New level progression. * Card Shop updates. * Various changes and bug fixes. Update OT8 - February 18, 2016 * Surrender option. * Card Tooltip improvements. * Various changes and bug fixes. Update OT7 - February 12, 2016 * Official PS4 support. * Various changes and bug fixes. Update OT6 - February 4, 2016 * Hero abilities tweaked. * Various changes and bug fixes. Update OT5 - January 29, 2016 * New cards and card art. * Various changes and bug fixes. Update OT4 - January 22, 2016 * Death recap. * Low settings and autodetection of software. * Increased movement speed for all heroes. * Various changes and bug fixes. Update OT3 - January 15, 2016 * Replay system. * In-game card menu. * Various changes and bug fixes. Update OT2 - January 8, 2016 * Co-op vs Bots mode. * Deck Builder preview. * Team Chat enabled. * Various changes and bug fixes. Category:Patch Notes